


Hiraeth [9th!Doctor X Reader]

by midnighteclipse



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteclipse/pseuds/midnighteclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hiraeth-(n) a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or never was</p><p>A Ninth Doctor and Reader drabble that I never got around to putting up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiraeth [9th!Doctor X Reader]

  
_hiraeth - (n) a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was_.

___________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Doctor?" You call out tentatively from the jumpseat, curling your fingers nervously over the edge of the cushion. You had to ask, even if he ignored you the silence would be enough of an answer. You were just afraid you wouldn't get the answer you were hoping for.

"Yes, ______?" The Doctor answered from underneath the console. He switched his sonic on and began fiddling with the wires as he waited for your response.

You swallowed thickly.  _Here goes nothing..._  
  
"You, um, remember when you told me how you were a Timelord from Gallifrey?" He hummed, acknowledging your question and encouraging you to continue. "Well, I've been traveling for quite sometime now, and I was wondering... Could we visit?"  
  
The rhythmic hum of the sonic turned off.  
  
"No. We can't visit."   
  
Your heart sank. You had never heard his voice sound so... hollow. You had only heard him happy, or angry, and mostly smug. You'd never heard him sound so, so empty.  
  
You swallowed once more. "How co-"  
  
"Don't. Just-- not now."  
  
You didn't need to see his face to know he had no intention of answering any more questions. The silence stretched on for a few more second before you once again heard the trill of the sonic screwdriver.  
  
With a small sigh you stood from the jumpseat, your eyes lingering on the Doctor's half concealed form for a moment. You glanced down t the metal grating floor before climbing the stairs and exiting the room.  
  
_'Just-- not now'_  
  
His words replayed over and over in your mind. You would give him his space. He deserved that much, maybe one day he'd tell you about his home and why it was taboo for him. Until then you would wait patiently.

__________

  
The Doctor pulled himself out from under the console. With a grunt he pushed himself into sitting position and leaned his back against it.  
  
He dragged his hands across his face and sighed heavily. You two could  _never_ go back to his home. Not after what he had done.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short but this was all I could think of for this one. I will be having a Ten X Reader coming soon however.


End file.
